1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the shock absorbing bearings for rotary watch parts, especially the balance-wheel, and more particularly to the bearings in which each one of the two pivots formed at the ends of a shaft is held by a bearing member being movable within a fixed body member under the control of resilient means provided between the movable bearing member and the fixed body member and arranged so as to hold normally the movable bearing member at rest in a centered position within the fixed body member.
2. The Prior Art
The known bearings of that type are not easy to manufacture. Their cost is accordingly relatively high. In order to hold the two pivots of the shaft of a rotary watch part the known bearings do not comprise less than eight pieces. Even with pieces having shapes enabling machining them automatically, mounting the bearing remains an operation which requires the permanent assistance of a worker. A fully automatic mounting operation would, indeed, require means to orient every piece of the bearing in the right manner. Moreover, the costs of the known bearings of the type considered are too high for cheap watches. Since a broken pivot, in particular that of the balance-wheel, disables the watch, the carrier of a cheap watch is thus paradoxically compelled to handle his watch with more care than an expensive watch in order to keep it running even if the rate of his watch is not very precise.